History Repeating
by amygerrard
Summary: Elena wakes up from her transition and only wants to see Katherine. Prompt by petrova39.


**AN: Yet another story for 'The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4'. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Elena wakes up from her transition and only wants to see Katherine. Prompt by petrova39.  
**

**Rated: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Elena gasped, arching up from the cold surface beneath her. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the cold, white walls and the sterile, metal beds. Her eyes absorbed every little detail, somehow she noticed the thin layer of dust that coated the tops of the wall but before she could dwell on it, the strong smell of disinfectant invaded her nostrils and stung at her eyes. She sputtered slightly as she was overcome with senses as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights and her throat scratched with need. The need for what, she didn't know. She ran her eyes over the room once more, the coldness of the room screamed hospital but she had only ever seen this type of room on television before. _A morgue_.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered, slowly coming into her line of sight as he grasped her small hand in his.

And just like that, everything came rushing back to her. She remembered her phone call with Damon as she made her choice. She remembered as tears clouded her vision before they drifted down her face at the pain she felt at letting him go. She remembered her terror as Rebekah appeared on the road and how her scream pierced the air as Matt swerved out of the way and into the bridge. She remembered her relief as Stefan appeared at the side of Matt's truck and pulled him to, what she hoped had been, safety. And finally, she remembered the burn of her lungs as they begged for oxygen before everything faded to black.

"No, no, no," she whimpered as she inhaled the air she had so desperately needed before.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, his green eyes stinging with tears as her broken face filled his vision. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ that could make her feel better but he came up with nothing because there was nothing he could say that would change what had happened.

Elena's head shot up as she heard the sound of pounding footsteps coming down the corridor and her eyes widened in fear at the thought of being discovered. Her fear quickly turned to relief as Damon flew through the door, skidding to a stop in front of her.

She shook her head, willing to stop the tears from falling but soon sobs wracked through her body. Neither brother knew how to console the woman they loved so instead, they simply let her grieve for the human life she had lost. The minutes ticked by and soon her sobs faded to soft whimpers as she gasped for the oxygen that she no longer needed.

"How?" she whispered, knowing that they could hear her as perfectly as the hearts that beat four floors above them. Stefan furrowed his brows before he shot his brother a pleading look.

Damon sighed and moved to stand beside the metal bed. He tucked a stray hair, still damp from her time in the water, behind her ear. "Your injury this morning was more serious than Meredith let on," he explained, rubbing his hand against her tensed shoulder. "She did the only thing she could to save you, she gave you vampire blood."

Elena's breath hitched at the mere mention of the word _vampire_. Her hand shook as she moved it to her chest. Her bottom lip wobbled in despair as she pressed her hand tightly to the place where her heart was, desperately seeking the feeling of it pounding against her hand. Elena scrunched her eyes together, desperately trying to hold back the second onslaught of tears that were brewing beneath the surface of her skin.

"Elena," Stefan sighed, tilting her head towards him when she finally opened her doe eyes. "You need to drink." She began shaking her head, even before he finished his sentence.

"Elena, you have to," the blue-eyed vampire demanded; he had lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

"I-I need to talk to someone before I decide anything," she murmured as her hand massaged her throat, desperately trying to ease the hunger clawing and scratching at her jugular.

Damon nodded his head in understanding. "We can get Jeremy-"

"No, not him," she refuted, the veins under her eyes coming forward briefly at her determination. "I don't want him to know until I've made a decision."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then, who?"

"Katherine," Elena nodded, confirming her decision.

"What?" Damon chuckled humourlessly. "No way in hell."

"There's no way we could contact her anyway," Stefan added, ever the mediator.

"He knows how," she tilted her head in the raven-haired vampire's direction. "He lost her for 145 years, he made sure they kept in contact now. Am I right?"

Damon sighed. "Okay, I have her number. I'm still not calling her."

"Yes, you will," Stefan murmured as he looked into his brother's ice blue eyes.

"Oh, now is _not_ the time to be on her side, brother," Damon sneered. "Not after you let her die."

Stefan growled low in his throat before he slammed Damon into a nearby wall. "I did what she wanted, I saved Matt."

Damon scoffed, easily throwing the other vampire off him. "She should _always_ come first." He turned to address Elena but was met with an empty room. "Where is she?"

Stefan ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair in frustration. "She's gone."

"Gone where?" Damon demanded, as he buried his hands in his pockets. He froze in shock before his hands flew furiously across his body. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Stefan sighed.

"My phone, it's gone. It must have fallen out when you decided to pull out your macho act," he growled, kicking at the steel chair that Stefan had previously occupied.

"Well, what do we do?"

Damon sighed, burying his face in his hands. "We do the only thing we can do, we wait."

* * *

Elena finally stopped running a few miles from the hospital, one good thing about being a vampire was the speed. She quickly pulled the black mobile from her pocket before scrolling through the contacts until she landed on the number she needed. _Katherine_. Her finger pushed the green button before she could think anymore about it. She raised the phone to her right ear slowly, her breath catching in her throat as she listened to the dial tone ring and ring.

"Aww, did little Elena turn you down again?" Katherine sneered as she picked up her phone from her sun-bed at her hotel in the Bahamas.

"It's Elena," she murmured, as she waited for her voice to reply from the other line.

"Finally switched teams, then? He is very good in the sack, I should know," Katherine smirked. "After all, I did teach him everything he knows."

Elena sighed in disdain, "I need your help."

"Oh?" the original doppelganger laughed. "And, why should I help?"

"I was turned," Elena cried out, before she collected herself. Thankfully, she was in the middle of the forest and no one could hear her.

"So, which brother was it?" Katherine mused.

"Neither," the young vampire sighed. "It was an accident."

"So, why did you call?" Katherine turned around in her sun-bed, wondering why she hadn't hung up yet.

"Why did you complete the transition?"

Katherine sighed as memories bombarded her mind, ones she had desperately tried to forget. "What I'm about to tell you, it stays between us. If you utter one word to anybody, I will tear you limb from limb." At her doppelganger's murmur of under standing she continued. "It was my choice to turn; I already told you that in the tomb. Before I made that decision, I realised something and this applies to you to. We're the doppelgangers of Tatia Petrova, we were always going to be part of this supernatural world. But, we were human and _weak_. That meant that we could be used and abused and after I found out that Klaus only wanted me for the curse, I snapped. I turned because I was fed up of being the weak member in a herd full of other supernatural beings. When I became a vampire, I gained strength, speed and agility and it's not a curse. For me, it was a _blessing_."

"You think I should turn?" Elena questioned uncertainly.

"Well, to eliminate the competition, I would say no," Katherine laughed snarkily. "It's your decision. I think, that as the doppelganger, we were always going to die young but for us, we get a second chance of life. It would be a shame to waste it."

"Thank you, Katherine," Elena sighed, a smile gracing her lips for the first time since she woke up.

"If you complete the transition, though, don't waste time hating what you are. Embrace it, because it's what was always meant for us. We were never meant to live life as a human, because we never really were humans," Katherine groaned inwardly at the thought of actually helping her doppelganger. "Don't feel pressured to turn, I'll look after the Salvatores for you if you don't."

"Goodbye, Katherine. I'll be seeing you," Elena smirked as she ended the call with her departing line. She tapped the phone against her outstretched hand before she slid it into her back pocket. She took a deep breath of the cool air, nodding her head in confirmation before she sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Damon and Stefan waited in the morgue for what seemed like hours, neither said a word as they remembered all of their memories with Elena. They both shot from their chairs as the air around them shifted, signalling another presence. They looked at her earnestly when she walked through the door, each desperately wishing she had come to the decision that they wanted.

"I'm ready to complete the transition," Elena smiled as both blue and green eyes lit up with joy. Their happiness only strengthened her choice. She was always meant for this life, now she had the chance to _live_ it.

* * *

_Review, please! I'll give you cake ;) Amy xo_


End file.
